Miracle
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Amleia and Owen are not talking to each other, Zola makes them talk and a miracle happens)))
**Miracle**

"Aunty Mia?"

"Yes, Zo?" Amelia looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Why isn`t uncle Owen coming to visit us anymore?" Zola asked casually while playing with her favorite Barbie.

Amelia didn`t know what to say for a second. "He is busy beautiful." That was the lame excuse Amelia was able to come up with.

"But he always came to visit us every day even if he was super busy." Zola kept pushing.

"He is super, super busy now Zo. What are you doing there?" Amelia tried to change the subject.

"Feeding Dory." Dory was her favorite doll, Owen gave it to her when she turned three. She liked it and played with it all day long. "Dory misses uncle Owen too. Can you ask him to come see us soon?"

"I will tell him you both miss him, Zo. I bet he misses you too." Something inside Amelia broke seeing her favorite little one sad, in order to cheer her up a little Amelia offered: "What about if we watch a movie?"

"Can we watch Frozen?" Zola jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Sure." Amelia was happy that Zola`s mood changed. She hated Frozen but whatever you wouldn`t do to cheer up a kid.

* * *

The next day Meredith and Maggie left early so Amelia was the one to take Zola to daycare. Amelia woke Zola up, they ate breakfast together and they went out. During the ride Zola wouldn`t stop reminding Amelia that her group was doing a little performance that day and she wanted to see her there.

"I promise I`ll be there." Amelia said laughing.

"Promise you won`t forget like last time." Zola was dead serious, at least she was trying to make an adult serious face.

"Promise I`ll be there. It`s at three, right?"

"No, silly it`s at one. See, you forgot." Zola was making sad face now.

"I know beautiful, I was just messing with you." Amelia smiled.

"You silly, silly aunty." It was Zola`s turn to laugh now.

Amelia winked at her and they continued their way singing along to the songs that were playing on radio.

"I love when you drive, you are my favorite." Zola said and hugged Amelia when she was trying to unbuckle Zola`s car seat.

"You are my favorite too." Amelia said and kissed Zola`s check. "Now let`s get going or you`ll be late from your rehearsal."

They entered the hospital hand in hand and headed straight to the elevator. Amelia let Zola push the button and they waited for it to arrive.

"Look who is here." They heard someone from behind. Zola turned around and saw Owen walking towards them.

"Uncle Owen!" Zola screamed and run to him.

"Hey there, beautiful." Owen said and kneeled to hug Zola.

"I missed you." Zola said and hugged tight Owen.

"I missed you too." Owen said and kissed her forehead.

"Aunty Mia says you are too busy and can`t visit us."

"She does?" Owen said surprised.

"Yes, but she promised to tell you that Dory and me miss you very much and that you should come and visit us soon."

"I guess I`ll come by soon." Owen said and looked at Amelia confused.

"Yes, Owen you can come to visit us, Zola and Dory miss you."

"And aunty Mia too." Zola said cheerfully.

Amelia and Owen shared awkward glances and entered the elevator.

"Can you come to my performance as well? It`s today at one." Zola asked Owen.

"I`ll make sure to be there at one." Owen smiled at his favorite three year old.

"Yay! Best day!" Zola exclaimed. Both adult looked at each other and smiled.

Later that day Owen saw Amelia standing near nurses station going through patient files. He approached her.

"Hey." He offered softly.

"Hi." She said without bothering to look up from the files.

"Have a spare minute?"

"Nope, I`m busy." She said dryly.

"Come on, we both know we need to talk." Owen said firmly.

"We don`t need to talk. There is nothing to talk about." Finally Amelia looked at him.

"There is nothing to talk about? You are avoiding me, we haven`t had any normal conversation for three days, you are telling Zola I can`t visit her because I`m busy, so no I don`t agree, there is something bothering you and I thing we must talk about it." Owen pushed.

"Owen, please, not now, I have a surgery…"

"I`m not buying it, you have no surgery planned for today." Owen interrupted her. "Mia what`s wrong?" Owen said softly.

"Follow me." Amelia said and walked towards the nearest on call room, thankfully it was empty. They entered the room and Amelia locked the door.

"What is going on?" Owen said confused. "You know you can talk to me."

"Owen, I don`t know how… Owen…" Amelia begun but didn`t know how to finish.

Owen sat there not saying anything, waiting for Amelia to continue.

"Owen." Amelia looked straight into Owen`s eyes. "I`m pregnant."

"What?" Owen was shocked, confused, happy, over the moon.

"I`m pregnant. We are having a baby." Amelia smiled.

"Oh Mia. It`s a miracle." Owen kissed Amelia passionately. "Oh, I`m so happy, I love you." Owen hugged and spun Amelia around.

"I love you too." Amelia chuckled.

For several minutes neither said anything. They were just holding each other and enjoying the moment. Owen was the one to break the silence.

"When did you find out? How far along are _we_?"

"I found out couple of days ago, I`m not sure how far along are _we_." Amelia smiled.

"We need to get you checked." Owen was as happy as a five year old when opening Christmas presents. "You are wonderful."

Amelia blushed.

"Why didn`t you tell me earlier?" Owen asked.

"I don`t know, I guess I was afraid, you know, my first baby…" Amelia`s voice cracked.

"Shh, you`ll be fine, our baby will be fine." Owen held Amelia tight. "I`m here, I love you, we are having a baby and we are all going to be fine." Owen said and kissed her forehead.

"We are having a baby." Amelia said. A wave of relieve going through her, she was happy, happier than she had ever been. She was having a baby from the man she loved like crazy.

"Have you told anyone else?" Owen asked softly.

"No, not yet." Amelia said. "But I know who we must say first."

"Zola." They both said synchronized. "She is gonna be so happy." Owen said.

"Speaking of Zola, we need to be at her performance or she`ll be mad at us for the rest of the day." They both chuckled and made their way to the day care.

Both couldn`t wait to tell her the news.

 **The End**


End file.
